


Cat Lovin'

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John sure does love cats. (Cat!Paul)





	Cat Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014 in four parts, now merged into a one-shot

Paul couldn’t stop staring at the big clock at the back of the class. There were a few problems with that. Firstly, he was still supposed to follow the class he was in. Secondly, the teacher didn’t appreciate it when someone stared to the back of the class instead of at him or the books right in front of them on their desk. And last but not least, it only made it look like the time was passing slower instead of quicker, something Paul really didn’t want to happen. So instead he glanced at the big ticking thing every once in a while, hoping that his gaze wouldn’t be glued to it right after. Until now it hadn’t.

            He couldn’t wait to finally get out of his last and most boring class of the week. Seriously, the guy who had thought of the idea of putting math class as their last class of the week should be fired. It didn’t make sense at all. Who would be able to follow a fifty minute class on algebra and parabolas and other mathematical things that didn’t matter to the young boy at all. Sure, he was doing fine in class, but he didn’t see why it would be of any help in his future. Surely no-one would come up to him and point a gun to his face and order him to solve some kind of mathematical problem or else he’d be killed.

Of course he knew that math was important, that it made things be possible to exists and could explain things, but right now he just didn’t _care_. He couldn’t wait for the school bell to start ringing and the teacher telling him the class was dismissed, so he could finally get out of the dusty old classroom. It really was dusty.  You wouldn’t be surprised if they never cleaned this particular classroom. It was filled with spiders webs and if anyone would be brave enough to run his finger over the top of a shelf it would have more dust, and other creepy things of which you didn’t _want_ to know the history off, on your finger than you would have if you would turn the vacuum cleaner upside down that hadn’t been emptied for a week. It was truly disgusting. The strange thing was that the other classrooms weren’t even that bad. Only this one looked like a Sahara had been emptied with all the windows open on the most windy day of the year.

Luckily, Paul didn’t have to be in the dirty and dull classroom for any longer, as the bell rang and the teacher told them with a sigh that they could leave. As if it had been an order from a sergeant, everyone stood up immediately, got their stuff and walked straight out of the classroom, though Paul knew it was something completely different. Nobody liked this class, except for maybe that smartass guy who always sat in front of the classroom and would always talk with the teacher about the subject after class had ended. Everyone made sure to get out of the room as quickly as possible, hoping that it wouldn’t be their turn to be called back by the teacher that day. Normally it were always the same people who were called back. Mostly when they had bad grades and didn’t do their homework or never paid attention in class. That knowledge made Paul mostly feel relaxed after class and didn’t hurry as much as anyone else, knowing he wouldn’t be called back because there was no reason. His grades were high, his homework always finished and he paid attention in class except for maybe the last five minutes, but who cared about that. This all made that Paul was very surprised when he heard the teacher call his name and asking him if would mind to stay a little longer after class. Paul felt his heart sank as he realised he would be kept even longer from his get-together with John…

‘You wanted to see me, Mr Carter?’ Paul spoke as the scruffy, old teacher searched around his desk for something. Really, the man was as chaotic as he looked.

‘Yes, Mr McCartney. Sit down, please.’ Mr Carter answered as he waved at a chair at a desk opposite to his. Paul put his bag back on the ground and sat down with his leg over the other. Paul silently watched as his teacher hurried around, obviously searching for something rather important. Paul felt himself get a little curious. He wondered what his teacher would be looking for. He looked to the door as he thought about how he was supposed to give John a quick and sneaky peck on his cheek right now instead of sitting on those horrible wooden chairs. He was probably waiting for him down stairs in the hall, wondering why he was taking so long. He hoped this thing wouldn’t take too much of his time. His father did say that he had planned something for dinner and that evening so he already didn’t have that much time with John.

Paul couldn’t help but smile as he suddenly saw John peek around the corner. The older boy gave him a questioning look. Paul shrugged and nodded his head into the direction of his teacher, who didn’t notice anything with his nose dug deep inside one of the drawers of his desk. Paul tried hard not to laugh as he saw John’s confused face. “I’ll be right down” Paul mouthed at his older friend and beckoned him to go down. John waved an disapproving finger at him before he turned around and went.

            ‘Ah, here it is!’ Paul nearly jumped at his teacher’s sudden exclaim of both relieve and joy. He quickly wiped the smile from his face, which he hadn’t even noticed he had been wearing, and looked up at his teacher as he sat down on top of his desk. Paul was unpleasantly reminded why no-one wanted to sit at this desk. The man smelled. Badly. Too much sweat and too much aftershave. Bad combination.

‘I have noticed that you are a very observant young lad and so I hoped you could help me out with something.’ Mr Carter started with a hopeful smile on his face that was probably supposed to be warm and friendly. Paul couldn’t help but feel his curiosity grow. He unconsciously sat up in his chair. Mr Carter had something in his hand that looked very much like a photo. The teacher handed it to him as he saw him looking. Paul took it with a smile and turned it to see what his was. His enthusiasm dropped considerably as he saw a cat with glistering eyes staring at him from the picture.

‘His name is Smokey. I have had him since he was only a tiny kitten. He’s is adorable, isn’t he?’ Mr Carter said in a dreamy voice that Paul had never heard the man use before. He sure must love his cat… Paul thought as he stared back at the grey cat with some lighter and darker patches all over its soft looking body.

‘Yes, he is.’ Paul answered with a nod. He looked over at the man and handed him his picture back. Mr Carter didn’t seem to notice. He only stared at the picture of his beloved cat that was now held right in front of him.

‘He’s still young. Only five years old. Then can get above twenty, you know.’ Paul’s math teacher continued.

‘He’s very cute.’ Paul replied with a quick glance at the clock. Well, at least it wasn’t about his grades…

‘Have you seen him before?’ Mr Carter asked him. Paul frowned. He heard hope in the old man’s voice.

‘No. At least, I don’t think I have. Why?’ Paul said without thinking. He already regretted his question the second it had gone passed his lips. He hoped he wouldn’t get some big story of an old owner who had had to put his cat down or something and just wanted to talk about for hours.

‘Well… I’ve lost him, you see. And I am really worried. I know that it’s normal for cats to stay away for some time, but it has been four days! I haven’t a clue where he is. I’ve asked so many people, but no one has seen him. I can’t sleep, because I worry too much that something bad has happened to the sweet creature. You hear a lot of stories of cats getting run over these days. I don’t think I could bare it when he would get run over. I bought him with my late wife, you see. He is all I have left.’ The teacher said. He really did sound worried and even devastated at the thought that something had happened to his cat. Paul swallowed thickly as he glanced at the photo for one more time. The cat really was cute and looked like it was a very sweet animal. Paul would hate it if anything had happened to the poor little guy. Paul truly loved animals.

‘I had hoped you had seen him.’ The teacher said with a sigh as he took the photo from Paul.

Paul looked back up at his teacher. He only now saw that his teacher’s hair was messier than it normally was and his cheeks terribly shaven. He even had dark circles under his eyes. Mr Carter didn’t care much for how he looked anymore, but he did still take care of himself. He was always freshly shaven and the only reason why he put on so much aftershave was because he wanted to _hide_ the smell. It was sad that it didn’t work, really. And no-one wanted to tell him that it wasn’t working. Paul could see that the old man truly loved his cat and really missed it. He even called it a ‘he’ which was grammatically incorrect, of course. But somehow it seemed appropriate to call this special creature a ‘he’. It would seem indecent not to.

‘I’m sorry, sir. But I haven’t. I am really sorry to hear that you lost your cat.’ Paul said. The teacher nodded and put the photo away in the inside pocket of his jacket.

‘I thought so. It’s okay, though. I hadn’t counted on it.’ The teacher replied. Paul stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag from the floor as the teacher let himself fall defeated on his chair.

‘I could search for him, if you want?’ Paul offered, ‘I’m sure someone has seen the little fellow. He’s so cute he’s hard to forget.’ Mr Carter laughed sadly.

‘That is very sweet of you, McCartney. But I’m certain it is hopeless.’ He said. Paul laid a hand on the man’s shoulder. He normally would never do that to his teacher, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do at the moment. And Mr Carter didn’t seem to mind.

‘Well, I will look out of him. I am certain he’s around somewhere. And maybe I did see him, but I just wasn’t paying attention at the time. If I see him, I’ll bring him back to you, shall I?’ Paul offered sweetly with a big smile on his face. The teacher turned back to him with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

‘Would you do that for your old teacher?’ Mr Carter asked. Paul nodded.

‘Why, yes sir. I will.’ He answered. His teacher nodded and took Paul’s hand.

‘Thank you, you lad. I’m very happy I have such a good student as you. Thank you, so very much.’ He thanked him. Paul smiled.

‘It’s okay, sir. I’ll be going now, alright?’ He said as he tried to take his hand back. Mr Carter didn’t seem to notice.

‘Why, yes. Of course. Tell me when you find him, okay?’ He said as grabbed his student’s hand even tighter. Paul laughed softly and nodded.

‘Yes, sir. I will tell you. I’ll see you next week then. Alright? Or maybe sooner.’ He replied. His teacher nodded enthusiastically and let go of his hand, beckoned him to go and search for his cat.

‘Of you go. Enjoy your weekend.’ The old man said and Paul turned and quickly walked away with a happy feeling his tummy.

            Paul wasn’t even half way through the first hall before he was being pulled away and into the toilets with a yelp. He stumbled forward until he came by a cold tiled wall as the hand that had pulled him in let go of him. He heard the door shut with a loud thud and he turned. Before he had fully turned his was being pulled at again, this time he was dragged into one of the cubicles.

‘What the…’ He started, but he was caught off by a pair of lips that were forcefully placed against his own. It took some time before his brain registered what was happening. As soon as it did, though, he pushed the unknown man off him. He had felt it was a man by the stubbles on his chin. No girl had that. He had kissed enough of them to know that.

‘What in the name of the lord do you think you’re doing?!’ Paul nearly shouted as he opened his eyes and cleaned his mouth with the sleeve of his black school jumper.

‘Will you shut up and quit being such a bird so I can kiss you properly, now?!’ An all too familiar voice answered him. Paul turned towards the voice and blushed as he saw who it was. He immediately lowered his arm in embarrassment from cleaning mouth from John’s kiss. He should have known…

            ‘Well excuse me, for fighting back when I am being attacked.’ Paul said with a slight bitchy voice. John grinned at him and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Paul blushed even more and looked down.

‘I love how cute you get when you are embarrassed. Makes me want to fuck you.’ John spoke as he pushed himself against him. Paul gasped at John’s directness and blushed even more when he felt John’s thigh against his crotch.

‘You’re an idiot.’ Paul replied as if he merely pointing out a fact. John laughed.

‘No, I’m horny. Big difference,’ He said matter-of-factly, ‘And you made me wait. You know I don’t like waiting.’ Paul gave John a look and tried to push him off, but John was stronger and only pushed himself more against the struggling boy. He buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck and started kiss him there. Paul felt himself get hot all over and couldn’t help but press back against John’s strong body. He felt his grin against his heated skin.

‘John… ugh… John, not here.’ Paul spoke, his voice breathy. John gave Paul’s skin a teasing lick, making the younger man underneath him get goose bumps.

‘John… I’m serious…’ Paul breathed again, grabbing his shoulder and pushing a little to empathize his weak-ish words.

‘Aw, come on, Paulie. Just this once. You’ve made me wait for so long… and all I could do was think about you and your pretty face and deliciously plump lips that were practically begin me to put my dick between them last time I saw you. I almost felt guilty for not doing it.’ John spoke into Paul’s ear as he moved his own lips closer and closer to them, kissing and nipping at the skin his passed in the process. Paul groaned at John words and actions and let his head rest on John’s shoulder.

‘But… we’re in school… we can’t…’ Paul’s muffled words were interrupted by a heated kiss on his lips which made his body go limp. Well… except for one part.

‘Come on, Macca. Just a blow job and we’ll be gone, alright. Please…’ John asked in a whiny voice against Paul’s lips as he grinded his hips against Paul’s.

‘Ugh.. fine, then.’ Paul replied with a groan before John dropped to his knees and began to unbuckle his trousers. Paul’s eyes rolled back in his head as John took him into his mouth and give a suck.

‘Ohh… fuck…’ he moaned before he clashed his own hand over his mouth in order to keep quiet. Paul didn’t even know what would happen if anyone would catch them right now like this. The excitement of doing something as illegal as this made him only get harder inside John’s warm and wet mouth with skilled tongue which only goal was to make him cry its owners name as John’s mouth was being filled with spunk.

‘Fuck… John…’ Paul couldn’t help but moan.

‘Thought you didn’t want to.’ John quickly replied with a grin before sucking again.

‘Cheeky.’ Paul replied and he placed a hand on John’s shoulder for balance.

            About half an hour later the pair arrived at John’s home at Menlove Avenue.  Paul’s cheeks were still slightly flushed from their earlier messing around. John on the other hand looked like he hadn’t had any yet this day and Paul was jealous. John never had to worry about people thinking he had been a little too friendly with someone, for his skin had returned to its normal colour within two minutes, while it took Paul’s skin ages to return to its normal paleness.  But then, John didn’t have anyone teasing with the redness of his skin every two steps.

            ‘But _anyway_ ,’ Paul started again for the tenth time after John had somehow managed yet again to bring the topic to Paul’s flushed and apparently adorably cute cheeks, ‘I offered to look out for him and that I would return him if I saw him.’ John grinned at him.

‘Paul. You know I love cats, but seriously you don’t really expect me go and look for one now, do you?’ He asked. Paul sighed.

‘No. _I_ promised, not you. And besides. It not like I am going to search for him. I’m just going to watch out for him and if I see him I’ll bring him back. I’m not going to be looking for the thing in the dark with a lackey  flashlight.’ He replied. John chuckled.

‘If decide that you are going to do that, please let me know and I’ll come with you. I bet it must be one of the funniest things ever, you stumbling around Liverpool in search for your old, stinky math teacher’s cat. Seriously, Paul, what were you thinking.’ John said as he opened the gate to his house. Paul waited and bit his lip.

‘I don’t know. He was just… I could see he really loved that cat you know. He called it a “he” and it just made you call it a “he” as well. Wouldn’t you hate if you lost your pet who you loved and you didn’t know what happened to him. He could be dead, you know.’ Paul said as he rubbed his forehead.

‘Yes, well. I’m just saying that it’s probably nothing and that that man should really try and have a smoke. Seriously, the guy is going to die early from stress.’ John said with a laugh.

‘He bought Smokey with his late wife. She adored him. Or so he said.’ Paul said, being fed up with John’s cold behaviour. After that John fell quiet and didn’t say another word. Paul knew why. John knew what it was like to have nearly nothing left from someone you love who had left you.

‘I’ll let you know if I see a cat stroll around, okay. But don’t you think I’ll try and catch it. Because that’s useless. You have to earn its trust before it lets you pick it up. Or it has to be in terrible pain and in want for rescue. But I’ll see what I can do.’ John said as he let Paul in and walked to the front door. Paul walked in and closed the gate behind him.

‘Thanks.’ He muttered softly.

‘Yeah sure.’ John replied as he pushed the door open and walked in. Paul followed quickly behind him.

            ‘Auntie Mimi, we’re home!’ John shouted at his aunt who was in the kitchen.

‘Yes, John. I can hear your perfectly, no need for you to shout.’ Was the reply.

‘Good day, Mrs Smith.’ Paul said to her with a raised voice.

‘Good afternoon, Paul.’ Aunt Mimi said as she appeared in the doorframe within seconds.

‘Your father called. He asked me if it was okay to call when you need to go home.’ She said. Paul could hear John snort next to him.

‘My father has something planned for this evening. Of course I haven’t got a clue what that might be. I’ll be right down when you shout.’ Paul explained with a polite smile. Mimi didn’t seem, or want, to notice.

‘Yes well… I won’t be shouting again, so you’d better come right down. Enjoy yourselves. Oh and John,’ She turned to her nephew in one quick turn, ‘I told you to keep that thing away from me. If I ever see it laying on my cough again, it shall have to go. And you won’t be able to persuade me with its adorable cute eyes, alright. This is your last warning.’ She said. Paul looked from John to his aunt and back again. He wondered what they were talking about. Did John get a pet? It couldn’t be. Paul knew John’s aunt good enough to know that she wouldn’t allow it. And besides that, how would he have been able to pay for it. Paul knew she wouldn’t. It would have made sense if Julia… but that wasn’t possible. Paul silently took off his coat and shoes as John began to talk.

‘Well, it’s not my fault HE has legs and a mind of its own. I can’t actually control him when I am in school now, can I?’ John said with that raised voice he was using more and more towards his aunt. Paul wondered how long it would take for John to finally leave this place. He said he wanted to.

‘That is not my problem. I told you could keep IT, if IT could at least keep itself to a few minor rules.’ Mimi replied at the same time as correcting her nephew’s grammar.

‘ _Minor rules_ ,’ John said with a laugh, ‘You said that HE wasn’t allowed to hunt even!’

‘I came off of that.’ His aunt shot back.

‘Yes, after he had killed all the mice that were terrorising the house.’ John put his hands in his sides. Paul looked down and awkwardly put his coat and shoes away. He always felt uncomfortable when John and his aunt were arguing. Paul was relieved as he heard John sigh. Maybe he had noticed.

‘It doesn’t matter okay. But it wouldn’t hurt if you let him at least move around the house. He is still an animal. He needs his exercise, you know.’ John said. Paul looked up at him and saw him look at him. Paul felt his body slowly relax.

‘Well, fine then. But if it ever poops on my cough ever again, it is gone.’

‘Fine. Whatever.’ John said. He kneeled down and began to take of his shoes. Paul watched him and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to be ready. He heard Mimi walk back to the kitchen.

            ‘So,’ Paul said as John threw his shoes with the other shoes, ‘You’ve got a pet?’ John nodded as he stood up and took off his coat.

‘Yeah. He’s great. You want to see him?’ John asked. He had sparkles in his eyes. Paul chuckled and nodded. He loved it when John was all excited about something. It was like he let down that façade he always held up around other people and…

‘Ah!’ Paul exclaimed as he felt something hairy and fluffy and soft rub against his leg and ankle. John laughed and hung up his coat on one of the pegs on the wall.

‘What is it? Is it save?’ Paul asked with his eyes tightly shut. He was frozen to the ground. He really didn’t like it when something surprised him. John laughed even more as he saw Paul’s terrified look.

‘No. It’s a big hairy monster and it’s looking at you with hungry green eyes. Oh dear! Paul don’t move! I don’t think it can see you when you’re not moving. Wow those teeth are sharp!’ John teased. Paul opened an eye. When he saw John leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face, he relaxed.

‘You’re far too easy to scare, McCartney. It’s only my new pet.’ He spoke. John reached inside his pocket and took out a package of cigarettes. Paul smiled weakly before shyly looking down. His entire body relaxed as he saw it was just a grey cat. It was sitting right in front of him, looking up with big blue eyes and Paul could see a grey with white tail move behind it.  It gave a soft meow and it cocked his head. Paul’s heart melted at the spot at how cute and adorable this cat was. He loved animals, but he had always preferred dog to cats. He didn’t like how cats were so very independent and sometimes arrogant, while dogs on the other hand were playful and looked up at you and wanted your attention more than anything else on the world. John always said he preferred cats because they choose with whom they want to spend time and that when it choose you, it really loved you. Paul supposed there was some truth in that. Dogs always loved anyone as long as they looked friendly enough.

            Paul kneeled down in front of the little grey creature and let it sniff his hand. The cat didn’t look very interested at first, but soon it leaned in and carefully sniffed at the hand. Paul smiled at the ticklish feeling of the cat’s whiskers brushing against his skin. Within three sniff the cat seemed to have smelled enough to trust Paul and rubbed his head against the back of his hand. Paul couldn’t help but feel happy and sort of blessed when the cat seemed to acknowledge him as worthy of its attention. Paul smiled even broader and gave the cat a scratch behind its blackish ear.

            The cat’s hair was the softest Paul had ever felt. And it looked amazing. It was grey all over, but with a few lighter and darker patches spread around like someone has been splashing paint at him. The cat moved into Paul’s touch and purred.

‘He’s cute, isn’t he?’ Paul heard John suddenly asked. Paul nodded.

‘He’s very cute. Very different from most cats as well. Much more of a seeker for human attention.’ He said. John chuckled.

‘I already thought you might like him because of that, Mr dog-lover.’ John teased. Paul looked up at John with a grin as he continued to pet the cat.

‘What’s the little fellow’s name?’ He asked. John shrugged.

‘Don’t know. I found him two days ago. He looked rather tired and thirsty so I brought him home. I asked Mimi if he could stay a few days until I have found its owner. And Mimi… well… you’ve heard most of it, I suppose.’ He said. Paul nodded.

‘Can we bring him upstairs with us?’ he asked hopefully. John nodded and scratched Paul behind his ear.

‘Yes, you big cat. Lift him up and he can come.’ He said. Paul meowed in reply. The cat looked up at him with a confused look. Paul laughed and took him into his arms. The cat purred and rubbed his head against Paul’s warm chest as he was being carried upstairs in Paul’s save arms. 

* * *

 

John watched his boyfriend was a happy, love-drugged expression on his face. He was sitting on his bed, back against the wall, his legs fowled together in front of him, his head, which was resting against the wall, was half turned to the left where Paul was sitting. He too was sitting with his back against the wall, legs spread out in front of him and had the cat on his lap, which was purring at the attention he was receiving. Paul smiled down at the cat, who had his eyes narrowed and relaxed, seemingly content with how things were working out for him. The younger man continued to pet the little creature and scratch it behind its ear as he muttered sweet nothings to it in a high pitched voice. John loved how adorable Paul was acting with the cat. He was shocked when he found himself thinking that Paul would be great with kids. Afraid of what that meant, he pushed the frightening thought quickly away.

            ‘You know,’ Paul suddenly said to him, ‘I think this might be Mr Carter’s cat.’ Paul turned his head away from the cat and towards his boyfriend, who was still smiling at him with that dreamy look. He quickly stopped doing that as he saw Paul blush. Really, sometimes John thought that red was just Paul’s natural colour, and that every time he blushed that was just his natural skin tone.

‘You think?’ John asked as he stood up and walked over to the record player in the corner of his room. He could feel Paul follow him with his eyes. He knelt down in front of it and quickly choose a record.

‘Yeah. He gave me a picture and this cutie here looks just like the one in the picture. Only this one isn’t wearing a collar.’ Paul said as John put the record on. Soon the good rock ‘n roll music was filling the air around them.

‘He could have lost it?  What did you say the name of the cat was?’ John asked.

‘Smokey.’ Paul answered. Immediately the cat looked up at him with questionable eyes. Paul’s eyes shone brightly as he saw the cat looking up at him at the call of what was apparently its name. John smiled widely as Paul took to cat in his hands and lifted it up to sweetly play with it.

‘Are you Smokey?’ Paul asked the cat in that ridiculously high voice, ‘Have you been a naughty boy and ran away? You got Mr Carter very worried, you know.’ John laughed.

‘I highly doubt the cat knows your teacher as Mr Carter. The man does have a first name, you know.’ John said.

‘No, I’m certain he hasn’t.’ Paul replied with a shake of his head.

‘How can he not have a name?’

‘They forgot to give him one.’ Paul simply stayed. The cat cocked his head to its sides as Paul wrinkled his nose at him. 

            ‘So, what are we going to do with the poor thing?’ John asked as he reached over and petted the cat’s head. The cat sweetly leaned into the touch and closed its cute eyes contently. Paul shrugged and continued to play with the cat’s tail for a bit.

‘Don’t know. We should bring him back, I suppose.’ He answered. John felt himself get instantly cold at the thought of having to give up this cat. He had just grown attached to it. Probably not the best idea, no. He had to admit that, but he really loved the sweet and somewhat naughty boy. He reminded him strangely of Paul, too. He looked from the cat up to his boyfriend, as if to try and find what made them so similar. He knew he was acting ridiculous, comparing your boyfriend to a cat. And Paul didn’t even look like him. Paul had dark brown puppy eyes, not blue cat eyes. Paul’s hair was dark brown, the cat’s was grey and black. But there still was something about the man that reminded him of a cat. Any cat, maybe. Though, John didn’t know what it was exactly. But the little guy had been a great companion when Paul wasn’t around. Like Paul it would crawl into his bed and lay next to him, curled up against his warm body, purring when you’d run your fingers through its hair.

            ‘John, I know you really like him but you can’t keep him. You shall have to give him back.’ Paul said with a sigh as he saw the saddened and yet somewhat puzzled look in his sweet eyes. John sighed and removed his hand from the cat’s head and let it run through his hair.

‘I know… It’s just… Can’t I keep him for the weekend. We can give him back after at school. We could say we have been looking for him together and that we found him.’ John offered hopefully. He really wanted this little creature to stay a little longer.

‘I don’t know, though, John. Mr Carter really missed him, you know.’ Paul said. John nodded.

‘I know. I know. It’s just… It’s all so sudden.

‘Yeah, I suppose. But you knew you had to give him up someday, right?’ Paul gave him a sympathetic look. John rolled with his eyes.

‘Well, yeah! But not so suddenly. He has been sleeping next to me for nights you know.’ John said. He blushed as he realised what he had just said. Paul seemed to think it was adorable, tough.

‘Aw, you let him sleep next to you? That’s so sweet.’ Paul said.

‘Well, yes. But only because you weren’t there.’ John said as if that made it better. To Paul it only made it seem more adorable and cute.

‘Aw, you miss me when I am not sleeping next to you?’ Paul asked with a dreamy look on his face. John suddenly didn’t mind it one bit that Paul knew. If it made him feel that way, then it was okay.

‘Sometimes… maybe.’ John said, not being used in admitting something that personal to anyone.

‘And you let Smokey sleep next to you so you won’t be lonely?’ Paul asked. He had the worlds goofiest smile on his face. Serious, the lad was adorably lovable. John shrugged and looked away, embarrassed.

‘It’s your own fault. You look like him.’ He spoke softly as he began to play with his fingers. Paul’s silence nerved him deeply. Was he freaking out? Was that creepy? It wasn’t like he was watching him sleep, now that was really creepy. John moved around a bit, feeling really uncomfortable as they sat in silence. He didn’t dare look next to him. The only reason why John knew Paul was still there was the low sound of Smokey purring.

‘I look like a cat?’ Paul asked. John heard the a slight chuckle in the younger man’s voice. It put John at ease. At least Paul didn’t think it was too creepy.

‘Well… Yeah. I know it sounds weird and I don’t know what it is. I mean, you should look like a dog with those big doo eyes of yours and that silky brown hair, but no… Mr McCartney has to look like a cat for some kind of strange reason that isn’t apparent to anyone and now you are going to think I am weird, because I think you look like a cat and you really do look like a cat, and there is really nothing wrong with that because I love cats and you are you and I now I’m rambling and I don’t even know what I am saying anymore, but I can’t stop, because you are looking at me and I can’t control myself when I am around you. It’s just all your fault because you are probably half cat or something.’ John rambled on. Paul smiled broadly as he saw John start to panic at what his mouth was saying. John shyly looked down at the cat he was still petting. It didn’t calm him down though. He could feel Paul watching him.

‘Do you want me to?’ Paul suddenly asked. John looked up at him with a confused look on his already panicky face.

‘What?’ John asked as he cocked his head to its side. Paul laughed as he noticed how badly confused his boyfriend was and he was breathing heavily.

‘Do you want me to. Be a cat, I mean.’ Paul asked again.

‘Why yes!’ John blurted out. He immediately clashed his hand over his mouth as he realised what he was saying. He swore against the back of his hand. Paul merely laughed and pushed the cat off his lap.

‘You do? You want me to be your little cat?’ Paul asked as he slowly crawled over to his boyfriend on all fours. John gulped and blushed heavily as he watched Paul move closer and closer to him. John could all ready see the whiskers coming from Paul’s nose and the cutest little ears on his head. A tail was swaying slightly from the left to the right and back again behind him. John closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He had never known why he was getting turned on by even the mental image of Paul as a cat. It wasn’t really normal to want your boyfriend to be a cat, was it? Especially seeing he did still want to have sex with him. Even more badly if Paul was a cat. Was that pervert-y of him?

            John nearly fell back when he opened his eyes again. Paul was sitting with his knees tucked under his bum right in front of him, staring at him with innocent eyes. He meowed cutely and smiled at him. John blinked at him, not sure how to react.

‘Err… P-Paul?’ He stammered as he moved back a bit. But Paul wouldn’t have it. Within seconds the younger man was straddling John’s legs, his arms around John’s neck and his bum against his hardening crotch. Paul giggled slightly and rotated his hips once, getting an approving groan from John.

‘You like that, Johnny?’ Paul asked. John nodded quickly, keeping his eyes tightly shut. He was afraid of what would happen if he opened them.

‘Do you like what your little kitten is doing?’ Paul whispered as he tangled his fingers into John’s soft, auburn hair. John felt himself get dizzy. Paul’s hips were still moving, sliding his firm ass over John’s crotch, teasing him terribly while he was playing with his hair, pulling and ruffling it. John couldn’t believe Paul was going along with it. Of course he knew Paul was merely teasing and that they wouldn’t actually do anything which involved Paul pretending to be a cat, but fuck… John felt his cock get harder and harder by the second. Paul’s lips had moved to John’s ear, kissing it sweetly and nuzzling his face against it. When Paul licked his ear, John buckled his hips up, meeting Paul’s movements. He just couldn’t help himself. He wondered briefly if Paul knew how much he could turn him on. His mind was cleared as he heard Paul purr into his ear, obviously enjoying John’s wilful thrusts. John’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let his head fall forward onto Paul’s shoulder, groaning audibly as Paul continued to purr and sped up his movements.

‘Paul…’ John breathed. Paul chuckled into his ear and kissed it.

‘Yes, luv?’ He asked.

‘So good…’ John replied. His hands grabbed the sheets and twisted them. Paul chuckled again and licked into his ear. John groaned and moved his hips again. The younger man purred into John’s ear once again, making John twitch.

Paul pulled his head back and beckoned John to open his eyes by lifting his chin.

‘John…’ He breathed as their eyes locked. John’s breath hitched.

‘Kiss me.’ Paul asked and licked his lips seductively.

‘Alright.’ Was John’s answer. Paul smiled before cocking his head and leaning in. He kept on holding John’s gaze as he moved closer and closer, slowing down his hips movements to increase John’s anticipation. John’s eyes fell close when Paul’s lips were close enough for him to feel his hot breath against his face.

‘Kiss me…’ Paul repeated again before brushing his lips lightly against John’s. John’s eyes opened briefly, but closed again within seconds as Paul tightened his grip on his hair and pulled his lips fully against his own. John moaned against Paul’s firm, plump lips and his cheeks flushed. He heard Paul purr again and he immediately grabbed Paul by his hips and began to make him move faster. He felt Paul’s lips part and only shortly after his own lips were being licked at. A wet, rubbery tongue ran passed his lower lip a couple of times, before it gently, yet forcefully started probing between his closed lips. John groaned and his grip on Paul tightened. He slowly opened his mouth for his boyfriend. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Paul’s tongue rub against his own.

‘Shit… Paul.’ John moaned as Paul took his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. His hand slipped form John’s hair and landed on his shoulders. John relaxed and leaned into the touch as Paul began to massage his shoulder and slowly moved down his chest. John in the meantime kept on rubbing Paul against his crotch. The younger man’s movements drove John mad with desire. Fuck… he loved this man. Love? John quickly moved the thought back into a dark corner in his brain next to the thought about Paul and children.

            Suddenly John felt his back land onto the bed. He groaned and Paul snickered against his lips. He hadn’t even noticed Paul had been trying to get him to lie down. But now he was. And he didn’t mind it one bit. He felt Paul’s skilled fingers travel over his chest, lower and lower, closer and closer to the throbbing bulge in his jeans. John hummed against Paul’s lips, licking at Paul’s tongue with his own, motioning it slowly into his own mouth. Paul buckled his hips and hooked his fingers behind John’s jeans as John started to suck at his tongue.

‘Macca… Please…’ John asked with a thrust of his hips, breaking the kiss. Paul slowly opened his eyes, locking their eyes. John looked at the younger man with pleading eyes. The corner of Paul’s lips curled up into a sexy smile. Paul nodded and pleased one last kiss on top of John’s lips before he started to kiss along his jawline. John let his head drop onto the mattress and he took a deep breath as Paul started to kiss his neck, leaving sweet butterfly kisses all over John’s pale skin. John’s right hand moved its way up over Paul’s sides and back and into his silky hair. He began to play with it, encouraging Paul to continue. He chuckled to himself as he heard Paul purr playfully at the attention.

Suddenly Paul’s head jerked up and the younger man yelped loudly before rolling off of John. John’s head jerked up at that with a complaining groan.

‘What the…’ He started, but he fell silent as he saw Paul rolling up the right pipe of his jeans and started to inspect his leg.

‘He scratched me! The bloody thing  scratched me leg!’ Paul exclaimed with something that had to be the most adorable pout John had ever seen. John couldn’t help but laugh as the cat jumped onto his lap.

‘Aww, did the mean beast scratch your leg off, luv?’ John asked, still laughing as he started to rub the cat gently on its head.

‘Fuck off, John. That bloody well hurt!’ Paul shot back as he rubbed his finger over the shore flesh where just seconds ago Smokey had dug his nails in.

‘Seems like not everyone likes you as a bloody cat, McCartney.’ John teased. Paul looked up at him and send him a nasty death glare.

‘Eh, don’t get mad at me now, dear. It wasn’t my fault.’

‘Of course it wasn’t, Lennon.’ Paul replied sarcastically. John grinned at the younger man who rolled his pants back down.

‘No. Smokey here was only a little jealous, weren’t you Smokey? Weren’t you? Yes you were. Yes you were.’ John spoke in a high voice to the cat as he lifted him up and began to give it Eskimo kisses. Paul couldn’t help but smile at how adorably and sweet his boyfriend was acting towards the mood-killer in his hands.

            John let himself fall onto his back on his bed with a groan. Not long after Smokey had interrupted well… _that_ , Mimi had shouted up at them, telling them Paul’s father had called to say he had to come home right away. So Paul, who practically always stayed true to his word, had immediately stood up to leave. Fucking cock tease. First getting him all hot and bothered and then just ran off because his dad called. It was like the boy was half bird or something. Half cat, half bird, half hot piece of ass. Because, fuck.. did that boy have one fine piece of ass. Great for rubbing. And riding. And John didn’t mean horseback riding. If only he’d spread his legs more often. Not a chance of course. That was his bird-half again. Though, Paul had to be some kind of slut as well. With the moves that man has. And once he does spread his legs, he is more than willing.

            John’s train of thoughts was rudely interrupted by Smokey, who jumped up onto the bed and laid down with his head on his paws on John’s chest. John looked down at the little creature. John wasn’t mad at him. He figured it had probably been worse if his aunt had interrupted them in the middle of the act, than Smokey right before that. Though, the silly cat had left him with some sexual frustration. John lifted his hand and sweetly scratched the cat behind its ear. Smokey purred and leaned into the touch with closed eyes. John sighed. Paul’s purr sounded so much different. Which was probably a good thing, seeing Paul’s purr turned him on. It wouldn’t be good if a cat could turn him on. But still it reminded him of Paul. He felt his jeans shrink a seize again as he thought about Paul. John sighed again and lifted the cat off his chest. The cat hissed at him, not wanting to leave the warm and comfortable place he had just conquered, but after a couple of tries it finally jumped off, offended and walked out of John’s room. Probably to find another comfortable place to lie down and relax.

John shoved himself back a bit, so he was half sitting, half lying against the wall and undid his jeans. He reached left for his bedside table and picked up a book, which he threw at the door. The door fell shut with a loud thud.

‘JOHN! DON’T SLAM WITH THE DOORS!’ John heard his aunt, who he decided to ignore. Instead he slid a hand up his thigh, higher and higher until it reached his, still trapped in his undies, cock. He let his fingers slide over it before he grabbed himself and began to stroke himself through the rough material of the white briefs he was wearing. He let his eyes fall close with a soft moan and pictured Paul in his head. With a swaying tail, cute paws, little ears and a tiny pink nose with whiskers that teasingly touched his belly as Paul took him deep into his mouth.

‘Fuck… Paul…’ John moaned at the picture in his head and let his hand slide into his underwear, wrapping his fingers over the base of his already leaking cock.

            ‘Hello, McCartney speaking?’ John heard Paul’s father ask over the phone that following day. John took a deep breath and tried to stop his fingers from playing with the telephone cord. It really was pathetic.

‘Err hi. It’s John. Is Paul there?’ John asked quickly. A lot quicker than he had wanted.

‘Oh John. I’m sorry. He’s out today. Shopping with Mike. He said he had to pick a few things up at the shops and Mike had to get a new pair of shoes, so he went along.’ Jim McCartney explained. John groaned to himself. No what was he going to do? He had been bored all day! And it was only three ‘o clock. He had hoped Paul would be back already. He did say he would go in the morning. He hadn’t told John that he would be away for nearly most of the day. John rubbed his temples. He had to find something to keep him entertained. Smokey had been asleep all day and still was now. Lazy sod. And John couldn’t wank again. His dick was already shore. Just like his fingers from playing guitar. What? Do his homework. No, he wasn’t that desperate yet! Hopefully…

‘Oh, right. He did say something about that. Any idea when he might be back?’ John asked hopefully. Really, how long would it take to get some stuff from the shops and a pair of shoes for your younger brother. Now, if Paul had said he was going shopping. That would have been dangerous. Paul would always stay away as long as possible. Even when he didn’t even buy anything. Again, half bird. John was certain of it. No man could spend so much time shopping.

‘No. I do not. He said he and Mike would eat out, so they will be late, but I have no clue at what time. Shall I tell him to call you as soon as he gets back?’ Jim McCartney offered.

‘NO! No, really. That won’t be necessary. Just tell him I called, okay? NO! Wait. Don’t tell him that either. Just… Don’t say anything. I’ll call him tonight. Or tomorrow. It’s not important, really. Just wondering if he was back yet.’ John said. He caught himself playing with the cord again. He quickly put his hand in the pocket of his jeans.

‘Oh. Alright then. Anything else I can help you with?’ Paul’s father asked.

‘No, that’s it. Thank you, Jim. Goodbye.’ John said after which he quickly hung up the phone, not giving the poor man time to even say goodbye.

John let himself lean against the wall next to the phone. He took his head in his hands and thought about what to do that day. He really didn’t have a clue. That homework began to seem more and more appealing. John cursed to himself when he caught himself thinking about maybe doing his homework.

            John nearly jumped three feet in the air and had an heart attack when the phone next to him suddenly started ringing again. For one moment John hoped it was Paul. That he had fallen asleep  and that it was already ten ‘o clock in the evening or something. But when John noticed all the bright, natural light that still shone into the hallway, he realised that that was supposedly not the case. He answered the phone with a sigh.

‘Yeah? John here. What is it?’ John asked annoyed.  

‘Hey John, what do you say? Wanna hang out tonight?’ Stuart’s voice asked. John’s eyes lit up and the corner of his lips curled up in a smile.

‘Just give me a time and a place and I’ll be there.’ He answered eagerly. 

* * *

 

‘Thank God, you are here!’ John exclaimed as he hopped onto a barstool next to his best friend from art school. Stuart turned his head to him with a smile.

‘Thought you wouldn’t come anymore.’ He spoke. John shrugged and took off his jacket. He wondered why it was so hot in this place. It wasn’t the pub they would normally go to. John hadn’t a clue why Stuart had picked this place. It all seemed rather… neat. He looked Stuart quickly up and down. Nothing had changed much. He did get a  new haircut. He wore it down, instead of up, and it seemed like there was a wave to right in it. It looked rather neat, but it was still long and somewhat artistic. John couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

‘You like my new hair?’ Stuart asked, noticing his friend’s stare. John nodded slowly.

‘Good. I do, too. It’s just different. Little more arty.’ Stuart continued.

‘No. It suits ya.’ John replied. Stuart smiled at the compliment before turning to the bar man and ordering two beer. One for John and a new one for himself.

‘So,’ Stuart said as soon as he had his beer, ‘No cute little chipmunk to follow you around tonight, then?’ John chuckled and shook his head.

‘No. He’s gone shopping with his brother. Don’t know when he’ll be back. Soon, I hope.’ He replied.

‘Oh, are you sure? If he’s gone shopping I will be surprised if he’s back before Christmas.’ Stuart joked.

‘Yeah well, let’s hope the git does.’ John said with a sip from his drink. Stuart grinned and leaned a little closer to his friend.

He knew very well how things were between John and his little friend. They were both fine with him knowing. Paul probably only because then Stuart would know to whom John Winston Lennon belonged. The younger lad had always been jealous of the close friendship John and him had. Just like he still wasn’t sure what Stuart’s real intentions towards his boyfriend were. It wasn’t strange. Stuart could see John was handsome. Okay, god damn gorgeous. And sure he wouldn’t mind to have a go at him, but they were friends. Which was way better than just a quick shag. Besides, John didn’t like him that way. Shame, really.

‘Too much tension in that little cock of yours, Lennon?’ Stuart asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. John turned to him with a crooked smile.

‘Fuck, Stu. You have no idea. Not a fucking clue.’ He said, shaking his head. Stuart chuckled and took another sip from his beer.

‘You’re one hell of an horny bastard, you know.’ He spoke.

‘You would be, too, if you’d had the same afternoon as I had.’ John replied with a sigh.

‘What?’

‘That boy… oh fuck..’

‘What?’

‘You really want to know?’

‘Yeah!’

‘You sure, it’s a bi-…’

‘YES! Just tell me!’

‘Ugh fine! No need to shout so!’ John exclaimed with a cheeky grin. Stuart couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head with disapproval.

‘You still want to know?’ john teased.

‘Yes. Now hurry up and tell me or it’s over with the free booze.’ Stuart warned, being half serious. John winked at him as he finished his first drink with one huge gulp.

            Stuart leaned with his head on his hand on the little table as he waited for his mate. John had just gone to grab them another beer. Stuart had offered to get them a table somewhere a bit more private so that they could talk. Besides, John was always better at getting booze for less or even free. Even tonight it seemed like the slightly older woman behind the counter was more than just struck with John’s teddy boys look and handsome features. Stuart sighed to himself. Life must be so easy when you’re handsome like John or as strikingly gorgeous and sexy as Paul. Because any lad who was even just a little queer wanted to have a taste of his juicy bum. And Stuart couldn’t deny that he wasn’t one of them. Though, he wasn’t at all that bad himself. Or so he had been told.

            ‘Ready, son?’ John asked as he  let himself fall down on his little, wooden chair opposite of Stuart. The corners of Stuart’s mouth curled up in a naughty smile. He leaned closer to his friend and waited with hopeful eyes until John would finally start talking.

‘Good.’ John said with a chuckle as soon as he saw Stuart’s enthusiasm.

‘You know Paul, right?’ John started. Stuart snorted.

‘John. Come on. Cut the crap, okay. I need something to wank to, alright. Now hurry up.’ John laughed and leaned in a little, the distance between their faces being less than six inches. John could feel Stuart’s warm, boozy breath on his face.

            Stuart was grinning from ear to ear. Paul really was one hell of a horny fucker.

‘Fuck, John… I wish I could have seen that.’ He said as he drank a bit of his beer. John grinned back and nodded knowingly.

‘He looked so damn hot. I swear, I could already see the ears and tail.’ He said. Stuart chuckle and shook his head.

‘He does look an awful lot like a cat, though. Doesn’t he?’ He asked. John nodded.

‘Oh yeah. I just wished that he would actually do it, you know.’

‘What? Dress up like a cat and let you fuck him?’

‘Yeah…’

‘He might, you know.’ Stuart said with a wink. John sighed and drank the last drop of his beer.

‘I hope so. Fucking hot, that would be. Besides, the man is half cat anyway, I’m sure.’

            ‘You think I should go and see if he’s in?’ John asked after an hour or so. The words came out in a bit of a slur, but he wasn’t yet drunk. Stuart narrowed his eyes and studied his friend. He could see John would soon be, in fact, hammered if he didn’t leave this depressing pub anytime soon. Besides, it was no fun here anyway. Even a drunk Lennon wouldn’t be able to cheer the place up. Or at least pump some life in these people. Seriously, Stuart began to seriously doubt how much life there was in some of these people. But no, no drunk Lennon could make their muscles move. It was already too late for these. Stuart felt bad for them.

‘No. Just go home. It’s already late. Paul will call you tomorrow, I’m sure. Besides, you don’t want to become the clingy, overly attached girlfriend, do you?’ John shrugged as a reply, drank the last of his beer, grabbed his coat and walked out with a mumbled that Stuart thought must have been something of a goodbye. Stuart couldn’t help but grin to himself when he saw John turn left outside, to his house, not Paul’s.

‘Stupid git, this is the only time I’ll help you with this.’ Stuart mumbled to himself quietly, making sure no-one would hear him and think he was crazy.

            John loudly stumbled into the house, letting the door accidently fall shut behind him with a loud thud. His aunt Mimi came to his mind right away at the noise, making him flinch. John held his breath, and waited quietly for the angry shouts of his aunt. But they never came. It took John nearly five minutes before he was positively sure that Mimi hadn’t heard anything. He slowly relaxed and let the air escape from his lungs. He dumped his jacket and scarf on the ground and took off his shoes, not bothering with keeping things nice and tidy, like he aunt wanted and expected of him. ‘If only Paul was here,’ John thought to himself, ‘Good use a good shag.’ He chuckled to himself and slowly, but with a hell lot of noise, stumbled up the stairs. Thinking that maybe if he’d act very drunk, Mimi would leave him alone. If Macca wasn’t here, he’d have to do with a nice, hard wank. And John really didn’t want his aunt walking in on him, sweating slightly while he let his hand and fingers work on his dick while he was gasping and moaning Paul’s name.

            But John’s plans for that late night were changed when he opened the door. Though the room was completely dark, he could feel something was different. He searched with his hand for the light switch, as he looked around the room, trying to make out figures. He couldn’t. The light switched on. He had found it. He gasped as he looked at his bed. Blood had never rushed down to his crotch as quickly as it had now. John licked his lip. Fuck, he thought.

            His dear boyfriend Paul was sitting on his bed, legs tugged under his bum, hands on front of him so he could lean on them for more support, head cocked to its side, black hair messy, lips plump and parted. And what he was wearing… John felt himself get harder with the second as he watched Paul with open mouth. He wore a pair of skin tight, black jeans, a far too tight black turtleneck, black cat ears on his head. Paul’s hazel brown eyes seemed to give light. And… was that a tail? Paul flashed him a smile and john had to bite down his tongue not to moan out loud, when he saw the pointy sharp, false teeth. Paul looked just like a cat. And fuck… It was the hottest sight John had ever seen. The bassist had even drawn little whiskers on his face. John nearly fainted when Paul meowed at him.

            Paul’s heart skipped a beat when he saw that John was happily surprised. He had been kind of uncertain about this all. He had been afraid that this would have been one step too far. But now, seeing John’s stunned expression with sparkles in his dark brown eyes, he was certain it wasn’t. It was just what John had secretly wanted. Oh, how lucky John was with a guy like him. And how lucky he was to have a teacher with a naughty kitten himself.

            ‘Paul?’ John asked, like he needed some kind of confirmation before he could accept that he really was there, looking all sexy and cat-like. Paul meowed as a reply and winked at John. John blushed and shook his head, still not really believing it. Paul couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He held his lovers gaze as he began to crawl over the bed like a cat, closer and closer to John, who was practically nailed to the ground. He grinned at him, meowed again, this time as if he was asking a question and cocked his head to its side before sitting back down on his legs.

‘Fuck, Macca…’ John breathed. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, to calm himself down, or so Paul supposed. He had seen himself in the mirror. Paul leaned over to John and rubbed his head against John’s thigh, since it was the only part of John’s body that wouldn’t make him too cheeky. And besides, to Paul, John’s thighs were the second most erotic part of his body.

            Paul twitched when he felt John’s fingers scratch him behind his ear. Soon he relaxed and looked up at his boyfriend. John was staring at him with big eyes. His pupils were dilated and nearly black coloured. His lips were parted and seemed wet. Probably from his tongue, that swept across it every so often as he continued to stare without any shame. Paul grinned knowingly at him and gave John’s leather covered leg a teasing lick. He did it again when John bit down his bottom lip, being already turned on and hard with want and desire for his little naughty kitten.

‘Shit… You’re a naughty little kitten, aren’t you Macca?’ John asked him, his voice already hoarse and low. Paul meowed approvingly. John always seemed to take things a little further. And Paul was more than happy to play along.

‘And naughty kittens need to be taught a good lesson, don’t you agree?’ John continued as he tangled his fingers into Paul’s near black hair, sweetly playing with it. Paul purred at the contact and  gave John another lick. He did agree. Terribly.

‘Then I’m sure you will understand that what I’m going to do with you, simply has to be done. There’s nothing to it.’ The older man spoke again with a slight pull. Paul felt his own cock was already trying to push itself out of those terribly tight pieces of clothing. He couldn’t wait for what John had in mind. He purred when John pulled at his hair again, lifting him up slightly. He loved it when John was rough with him.

Paul let himself be pulled up unto his knees by John and looked up at him with big, glistering eyes. The eyes that he knew John couldn’t resist. John moved his finger to Paul’s fake, black cat ears and fumbled them between his thumb and index finger. Paul grinned at him, showing his sharp teeth, and licked them seductively.

It was obvious that John couldn’t take his eyes of the young boy.

‘So beautiful…’ He muttered, more to himself than the boy in question. Paul blushed slightly and leaned into John’s touch. John smiled back and let his fingers trace the delicate features of his boyfriend’s charming face. Paul closed his eyes and let out a soft purr, which sounded more like a sigh, but who was John to complain. He let his finger move from the base of Paul’s nose to the tip and flicked it sweetly with a snicker. Paul wrinkles his nose at the strange feeling, but didn’t complain. John moved lower, until his finger reached Paul’s plump, pink lips. He pulled them apart with his thumb and pressed it between them. Paul opened his eyes and looked straight into his eyes. His eyes were nearly black with want and lust. John felt his throat tighten.

‘So fucking beautiful…’ John repeated to himself again, but this time he kept himself from the speaking the words out loud. The finger slipped from Paul’s mouth.  

            John leaned down and cocked his head to the side. Paul did the same and leaned up, pursing his lips as precaution. John still couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Maybe he had fallen asleep in the pub? John slyly bit his tongue. Fuck… Not a dream. John cursed with happiness. He was so glad that this wasn’t a dream. The cursing in his head stopped the moment his lips touched Paul’s. They were soft and gentle, yet firm and warm. John loved those lips. He could kiss them forever. He cupped Paul’s chubby cheek in his hand and pulled him closer. Paul purred. Fuck… John thought again. He smiled to himself. If only Mimi knew… Shit! John’s eyes shot open and quickly pulled away from Paul. Paul opened his eyes and looked at him with scared, wide eyes.

‘Where’s Mimi?’ John asked him quickly, making it obvious that it wasn’t about what they had been doing. Well… not in that way, anyway.

‘Out.’ Paul replied with a smile. John nodded and sighed with relieve before forcing his lips back against his younger lover’s. Paul groaned at John’s passion. 

* * *

 

Within seconds Paul was laying on his back on the bed with John on top of him. John had his face cupped in his hand as he nibbled at Paul’s bottom lip. His legs laid on either side of Paul’s hips with legs wrapped around his waist. Occasionally Paul would buckle his hips up to meet John’s, getting them both harder and harder by the second.

            Paul had his eyes closed shut tightly and tried to kiss back, but John gave him no chance. He was determined to stay in charge and not let Paul do anything without him saying so. And Paul was totally okay with that, but a proper kiss would be lovely. Paul let his hand travel over John’s torso to his shoulders, giving him a light massage. He loved this maybe the most. Them both laying together, want for the other showing through every little touch, kiss, nibble or lick. Paul could do this all day. He moaned as John clashed his mouth finally back properly against his and stuck his tongue in his mouth. The older man’s thumb caressed his cheek as he pulled his head up. To Paul it was still so surreal. This beautiful tough man, who had skilled ways to get any girl in his bed, was willingly kissing him, holding him tightly and getting an erection because of him. The way John moved, kissed and hold him was so different from any other. It was gentle and caring, possessive and wantonly, hard and messy, exciting and sweet.

            ‘Hmm, Paul.’ The older man moaned into his mouth in that arousing, hoarse voice as Paul trusted up again, making their crotches brush against each other. When John pulled away from his lips, Paul meowed disapprovingly and tightened his grip. He heard John chuckle before placing an open mouth kiss against his jaw.

‘Needy.’ He spoke before placing one lower, just under his jaw. Paul tipped his head back and purred as John let his fingers travel lower, over his woollen turtleneck, down his sides and finally, he gripped the hem.

‘Off…’ The older man groaned as he began to bury his nose in the opening by Paul’s neck, wanting obviously to start kissing and sucking at it.  Paul purred and lifted his upper body. He barely noticed it when John tugged it off until he heard it fall on the floor next to him and felt John’s lips on his collarbone. He purred and moved into John’s touch. He could feel John smile against his skin. This really had been one of the best ideas he had ever had.

            John could not get over how good Paul looked. His skin was so pale and smooth. The younger man had started to grow a little chest hair and it was brushing lightly against his chin and he kissed his way down. The little dark hairs really stood out against the whiteness of the skin and soon John noticed another few hairs starting to form a thin, light trail from his belly button to his more private area.  John felt his own arousal build even more as he saw it. All he wanted to do was to go down that teasing path. He looked up at Paul, who now looked up at the ceiling and tried to control himself enough not to push John down onto those said privates right away. John smiled as he noticed they both wanted the same bloody thing.

            He beckoned Paul to turn over onto his belly and kissed the small of the man’s back. Paul purred and arched his back. Paul’s tail brushed against John’s own crotch, reminding him quickly that there was so much more to do to the young boy than just kissing and admiring him. He could not let Paul’s little kitten costume unused, could he? He grinned and gave Paul’s soft skin a light nibble, leaving a little red mark, before moving his hands up and down on Paul’s thighs a couple of times. Paul purred and lifted up his bum, encouraging him to just get down to business. John kissed the sore spot and patted Paul’s bum as he moved down, lower and lower until he was practically facing the man’s bum. He adored that little bum.

‘You’re being a good little kitty,’ John spoke as he took the tail that was coming from behind the waistband between his fingers and started playing with it, yet silently trying to figure out how Paul had managed that tail, ‘Aren’t you, Macca. A right good kitty. And you’re my kitty. My sweet little kitten.’ He patted Paul’s bum again and Paul meowed wantonly, something that John had never thought was possible, but there you go. Paul was capable of making strange noises, so really he shouldn’t have been surprised. John let his hand slowly slide down the fluffy hairy tail and gave it a light tug before hooking his finger behind the waistband off Paul’s trousers. He felt Paul tense slightly and it made him curious. He leaned over him and started to kiss the back of his neck while sliding his hand through the front and undoing his tight trousers. It was when John’s chest touched Paul’s naked back that he realised he was still fully dressed. He quickly zipped Paul’s zipper down and took of his own shirt, which he threw with the rest of the clothing.

            Paul in the meantime waited patiently and leaned down with his head on the pillow sideward, his back hollow and his arse pocking up. John licked his lips at the sight before reaching for Paul’s jeans and slowly pulling them down, revealing more and more of that wonderful soft skin, that John just had to bite, kiss and lick.

‘Shit, Paul…’ John groaned from the back of his throat as the crack of Paul’s bum came in view, making him wonder if Paul was actually wearing underwear. With his curiosity triggered he pulled the fabric down even more and slowly John saw something black appear. It seemed to be made out of silk with lace around the edges. The sight made John gasp and swear again. He didn’t even hear Paul chuckling, the young boy being amused by his reactions.

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh boy… shitty fuck, you’re… oh dear,  Macca… Fuck you’re wearing… you’re wearing… KNICKERS!’ He spoke the last in a very high pitched voice, giving away how aroused he already was, as he pulled down the jeans all the way to Paul’s thighs, ‘Shit eh… would you look at that. Fucking sweetness… Girl’s kni-knickers…’ John continued. He let his hand run over the silky fabric and squeezed Paul’s arse, making the younger man purr again.

‘Shit…’ John breathed. Slowly he leaned down and began to sniff at the sexy underwear. He traced the lace with his nose and inhaled deeply before giving both of Paul’s arse cheeks a nice kiss and a light pat with the palm of his hand. The sound of his hand coming down on Paul’s bum echoed through the little bedroom. God, was he glad Mimi was out. He didn’t know how Paul managed to do that, but damn… the boy was pure innocence on the outside but damn did that boy have a mind. John thought of Paul manipulating Mimi. Something within him liked that. A lot. Another sniff, this time between the cheeks, making Paul yelp in surprise.

            Paul had to try had to hold back his pleas and cries, which became more and more difficult. John was turning him on like mad with his talk, his sniffs and his little spanks. His bum had always been a big turn on for him. He loved it when John would squeeze it and kiss it and lick and pet it and spank it and scratch his nails over it. He loved it that John didn’t seem to mind doing it one bit either. He’d never needed to ask.

            He felt how John slowly dragged the jeans down completely, lifting his legs to get them off easier. When John let go of his legs he quickly pushed them together. He’d save that little surprise for later. He wouldn’t just give anything away. Though, John thought he was in control, which he was in a way, Paul still decided when what would happen. He’d knew what to do to make John want what. It came in handy, just like now. He knew that if he closed his legs tightly, John would become curious and would want to go there. John was a simple as that at times like these. Always wanting what he couldn’t get, or wasn’t allowed to get. Like a child, really. Paul loved the power it gave him. And John still thought he made every decision on his own. It was perfect.

            Paul shuddered as he felt John’s hands slide up the back of his legs, over his thighs and finally under the lace knickers, touching his bare cheeks. Paul purred and pushed his bum up against John’s fingers. He could hear John chuckle before he placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh.

‘You’re a naughty kitting, wearing something like this. Very _naughty_.’ He spoke, his voice hoarse and ruff. Paul shuddered again and buried his face in the pillow in order not to cry out and beg him to fuck him. What John could do to him with that voice.

            John knew of course. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Paul would hump him dry after a gig, however small it had been. Those were the best blowjobs and quickies. Fast, rough and full of lust and want. John loved it. So did he, though both loved taking it slow and lovingly was amazing too. Depended on the mood really. But a little dirty talk was something Paul could never resists. He could still remember the confused look on John’s face when he’d asked him to call him a dirty, cock-loving whore as he sucked him off. It had been hilarious, awkward but so nice.

            Paul was brought out of his dream as he felt John laying down on top of him and start to bite his neck and  growl into his ear as he let his finger slide over the fabric of the knickers and down between Paul’s legs, probably hoping that Paul would spread them. But Paul thought to tease John a bit. He purred again let his legs move apart, but only a little, making it just possible for John to slide between them and…

‘Oh  shit…’ John groaned and he let his teeth sank down Paul’s skin, drawing little blood, as he suddenly felt Paul’s smooth skin under his fingertip. Paul moaned as John drew a little circle there and he opened up more, letting John’s finger slide further down, along the crack to where finally… Paul hissed from behind clenched teeth as John’s finger slid along his puckered hole. John gasped in surprise.

‘Fuck… Macca…’ John breathed into his ear and he began to ride his leg with his crotch  as he let his finger circle Paul’s hole teasingly lightly, ‘Best fucking underwear you’ve ever worn.’ He quickly took off Paul’s tights jeans completely with his free hand. Paul didn’t even seem to realise.

            Paul felt as if his tummy was being turned upside down and inside out at the same time as he felt himself get hot all over. He shuddered as he felt John add a little pressure. John growled into his ear before he took his hand back and grabbed Paul by his shoulders to spin him around and onto his back in one swift move. Paul gasped and meowed in surprise, making John laugh. He looked up straight into the man’s lovely almond shaped eyes. He was breathing heavily and want was shining through them. Paul bit his lip in order to calm himself down a little. Suddenly John let go of his shoulder and grabbed his leg, pushing it up to Paul’s naked chest. Paul closed his eyes and tried to breath normally and not get ahead of himself. He loved it when John would become like this. All dominant and nearly egocentric. It made him feel wanted. John needed him and wouldn’t stop until he had gotten what he wanted. And Paul wanted to do nothing more than give it to him. He reopened his eyes as he felt two of John’s fingers poke between his lips.

‘Suck them…’ John ordered  rather than asked and Paul obliged with a soft, submissive  meow. He saw John’s eyes roll back in his head and closed his own. He let his tongue dance around the two fingers like it was John’s cock. Soon he started to really suck and John forced his fingers all the way in, making Paul gag in surprise, thick spit coating the finger.

‘Thanks, sweet kitten.’ John said as he took them from Paul’s mouth and moved them behind Paul, who shuddered as he felt the two digits press against his hole. He groaned as one slipped in and bit his lip. He knew this wasn’t going to be enough. Spit worked fine for wanking or just a finger, but to really shag… He wondered if he should say something. He opened his mouth, but before he could mutter a word, he was silenced by a pair of lips against his own, taking him by surprise, but it was not at all unwanted. Paul quickly responded and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, holding him close as he moved his hips up to give John more space to work. Within seconds he felt John’s fingers move in and out of him more freely and another trying to push in. He tried to relax the best he could.

‘I love you, Paul.’ John whispered before he moved away and down his body. Paul felt another leg was lifted and he blushed as he realised he was now fully exposed to his lover. He yelped as he felt John’s tongue circle his, relaxed hole as the fingers were retreated.

‘Me too..’ he breathed heavily, not caring that he, as a cat, wasn’t supposed the be able to speak. He felt John’s smile against his arse cheek and decided that it didn’t matter.

‘So much..’ He added as he heard John open a drawer and take out, was what probably, a small bottle of lube.

            John couldn’t look away from what Paul was wearing, and quickly realised he was still wearing his jeans. He had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t even noticed. Quickly he poured a bit of lube on his finger and threw the container next to him on the bed, close enough to reach when he would need it. He watched Paul closely and kissed the man’s thigh before sliding his finger back in, in one smooth and quick move, making Paul gasp and throw his head back. He kissed his leg again and Paul moaned as his finger slid past something like a bump. He smiled to himself as he realised that it nearly came naturally to him now, finding that spot.

            I didn’t take him long to wiggle out of his pants while continuously moving his fingers, slowly getting Paul to weaken under him. His legs had moved down and he was now leaning with his feet on the bed, but kept his legs spread widely. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lips, allowing John to see the false teeth again. John continued to look at the man under him as he took out his finger and started to lube himself up. He saw Paul’s eyes twitch at the loss of contact, but he visibly relaxed at the sound of the container opening again. The boy’s hand moved down over his pale chest, to the front of the panties and began to slowly rub himself with a content purr. John did the same in the same rhythm as he spread the slippery substance over himself, his eyes watching Paul’s movements closely until he could not hold himself back any longer.

            Paul twitched in surprise as he felt John’s fingers back on him, this time parting his knees a tad bit more and sliding his hand over his legs, down to his ankles which he laid on his shoulders to rest, causing Paul’s bum to be lifted off the bed an inch or two.   All the while he continued to touch himself, being far too turned on to stop.  He could hear John’s heavy breathing as the man leaned over him. Paul could feel by the way the bed moved how John was laying, or sitting or whatever. He had his hands on either side of Paul’s face and his face was at the same height as his throat. Paul hooked his ankles behind John’s neck, making it impossible for John to move away and slowly Paul began to feel something poking him. It was slippery, hot and familiar. Paul tried to focus on his breathing so he wouldn’t tense so much, but still he grabbed the bed sheets and let out a painful hiss as John began to enter him slowly. He relaxed a little more as he felt John’s lips against his temples, kissing him reassuringly.

‘Relax, Macca. Not gonna hurt you, darling.’ John spoke to him. His voice sounded as if he was nearly out of breath. Paul nodded and moved his hands into John’s hair, pulling him against him more tightly, causing John’s cock to slide in further into the burning heath that was now surrounding the head of his dick completely .With a little a little wiggling and some more gasps and moans from both men John slid in completely and Paul sighed in relieve as he felt John’s balls slap softly against his bum.

‘Shit, Paul. How can you still be this tight after all those times? Jeez…’ John breathed into Paul’s ear. Paul replied with an annoyed meow and moved his hips up, practically ordering John to start moving. John chuckled at Paul’s impatientness and started to slowly trust in and out of him, getting Paul to moan out a soft meow. As if he wanted to thank him. John just kissed his left temple and changed the angle. He did this repeatedly until he heard Paul give a slight yelp, letting him know that he got it. Then John started to move quicker and quicker, hitting that spot with nearly every move. Paul’s fingers clung at his hair and pulled him down against him as he began to move his hips with John, giving him an easier slide and allowing him to go deeper, faster and harder. John breathed heavily in his ear and moaned his name every so often as Paul tried hard to meow instead of moan or groan. Though an occasional cry let he slip.

            John started to kiss the neck of the man who was moving under him and making those insane noises. John wondered how Paul still managed to act all kitten like even like this. He could feel how Paul’s rock hard and trapped cock rubbed against his belly as he trusted in and out. He could hear by Paul’s cat-like pleas that he was just as close as him and John moved a hand down Paul’s chest and finally into the knickers. Paul gasped and twitched around him as he grabbed his dick and began to stroke him at the same rhythm as his trusts. He actually wanted Paul to ruin the knickers. Then he’d nick them from him and keep as his own dirty little secret. Then after a few days he’d wear them and surprise Paul. He’d like that, John thought with a smile. He could already see the look on Paul’s face as he was on his knees looking up at John with big eyes as he let his fingers slide over his covered erection and thought about this night and how he had ruined them with his cum. He groaned and bit down Paul’s neck. Paul yelped and began to move more and more desperate, obviously being on the edge.

            John moved up, struggling a little to get out of Paul’s tight grasp, and sat on his legs as he continued to move, getting a different angle which was less personal or romantic but would allow him to give Paul exactly what he needed at the moment. He grabbed Paul’s ankles and lifted them up high, and held them tightly in one hand as he began to move again, but faster and harder. Paul began to trash under him and began to cry out his name, not giving a damn anymore about the kitten stuff. John didn’t mind, though. He liked it when Paul screamed, and the ears and the teeth and the tail, which was well attached to the knickers, but was sure to fall off with one single pull, did the job for him. Paul still looked absolutely gorgeous and only now John noticed Paul had put on false nails, which were far longer and looked nearly like claws. The whiskers Paul had drawn were nearly wiped away and looked faded. He kissed Paul under his feet and buried his nose at Paul’s ankle as he watched the sweet kitten call out his name and ask for more. John grabbed Paul’s dick a little tighter and squeezed before starting to wank him again vigorously.

‘Shit… Paul!’ John moaned as he felt his own orgasm built quickly. Just a little more… John slid nearly all the way out before pushing back in in one hard, nearly violent trust, causing Paul to twitch in his hand and cream his underwear with a soft sob. That’s when John lost it too. And he came… Paul milking it all out of him without even working for it or even realising it. John let Paul’s legs drop and collapsed onto of his boyfriend. His sweaty forehead sticking to Paul’s chest. Both men breathed heavily and couldn’t speak for a couple of minutes, but they didn’t have to.

            ‘Can I keep them?’ John heard himself ask. Not really according to plan because he just wanted to steal the knickers, with which he was playing, letting the fabric slide over his fingers. Paul started to laugh. John adored that laugh.

‘Why?’ He asked, not sounding at all disgusted or uncomfortable with the question.

‘Because I like them. I want them.’ John said simply.

‘You have me.’ Paul replied.

‘I know, but I want them for when you’re not around.’ John said with a cheeky grin. Paul laughed and rolled onto his side, facing his partner.

‘You get lonely without me, don’t you?’ He asked. John just nodded. Paul smiled sweetly and let his fingers slide through John’s auburn hair.

‘You can have them. Do you want me to wash them for you?’ Paul offered. John shook his head.

‘Perv…’ Paul giggled before leaning in and kissing John’s lips softly.

            When John woke up that following morning, Kitty-Paul (as to whom John referred when Paul was wearing his little cat outfit) was still curled up against his chest and breathing slowly and regularly against his bare chest. John looked down and kissed the younger man’s head as he saw that he was still very much asleep. He needed some time to realise what day it was. He couldn’t really remember. It was either Saturday or Sunday… No, it was Sunday. John was certain. He unwrapped one arm from Paul’s warm body and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up completely. Today was a good day, he thought. Paul would like it.

            John slowly rolled Paul onto his other side and took his arms back, which had been trapped under Paul’s body. He quickly got up, covered Paul with the blanket and grabbed everything he needed before heading to the shower. He had to hurry up. It was already special that he was waking up before Paul. He took his shower quickly, whistling Be Bob A lula and Johnny B. Goode all the while and quickly shot on a pair of drainpipe trousers and a black turtleneck. When he walked back out he saw Paul stumbling across the hall, walking funny. John couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Paul looked up and flashed him a smile.

‘I was wondering where you were.’ He said, his voice still thick with sleep.

‘Well, you found me.’ John replied, still laughing as Paul walked over.

‘Don’t laugh. It’s your bloody fault. Besides, why are you dressed?’

‘Why, want to go again?’ This time it was Paul’s turn to laugh.

‘Only in your dreams, Lennon. I’m a bloody wreck because of you.’ He said, ‘What are you doing?’ John grinned and shook his head.

‘All in good time, my dear fellow. Now, first get dressed. I’ll get everything ready. You can have breakfast on our way over.’ John said as he walked past him boyfriend.

‘Over to where?’ Paul called after him as he turned around. John was already near the stairs.

‘You’ll see.’ He spoke before quickly stumbling down and into the a room which was probably the kitchen, but Paul couldn’t be sure.

‘Crazy git.’ Paul mumbled before turning back to the bedroom to get dressed. He wondered what John was planning.

            John walked into the living room and was greeted by Smokey who was taking a shit on the carpet. John’s eyes grew wide and he quickly hurried over to cat.

‘No, no, no, no, no! Not there you stupid cat.’ He said as he picked him up and put him on the cough at the place where his aunt liked to sit.

‘There is where you can poop. I told you, always on the couch, not on the carpet. Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now anymore.’ John said as he walked over to a dresser, where he knew Mimi had kept some boxes to put stuff into. Shoes and stuff like that. She wouldn’t miss one. He checked on more time on Smokey before walking to the kitchen, where he pocked little holes in the box for air.

            Paul walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and properly fixed, just when John was done and had gotten them both two sandwiches to eat on their way.

‘What have you got there?’ The younger boy asked as he spotted a box on the kitchen counter. John looked over to it and smiled.

‘A surprise.’ He said, after which he beckoned Paul to look into it. Paul licked his lips, like he always did when he was excited, and lifted the cap off the box. He laughed as he saw what was inside.

‘Very funny, John.’ He said as he took Smokey back out.

‘Not a joke, son.’ John replied with a grin, causing Paul to look up with a puzzled look on his face.

‘I want to bring him back.’ John stated. Paul stared at him in disbelieve.

‘Sorry?’ He asked.

‘Smokey. I want to bring him back. To Mister Carter.’ John repeated. Paul just stared.

‘You’re joking.’ He asked. John smiled and shook his head.

‘No. Smokey is his, Paul. Besides, I have something else to keep me company when you’re gone now.’ He said suggestively,  making Paul blush and the young boy looked down and began to pet it as he told him that he was going back home in that sweet, lovely voice of his. John smiled broadly and watched as Paul put the cat back in the box.

            ‘It’s very good that you’re doing this, John.’ Paul said as they neared the house of his math teacher. John shrugged and stuffed his mouth with the last of his sandwich. Smokey meowed impatiently from the box, which Paul held tightly in his arms.

‘It was time.’ John answered with a full mouth, causing a bit to drop from his mouth.

‘Charming.’ Paul said sarcastically. ‘I know how much he meant to you, John. I know this is hard for you, even if you won’t admit it.’

‘It’s only a cat, Paul.’ John replied dryly.

‘Of course he is, John.’ Paul replied, not believing any off it, but he dropped the subject anyways.

            ‘Ring the bell please, John.’ Paul asked as they stood by the house.

‘You ring the bell.’

‘I can’t.’

‘And why not?’

‘Cat, John.’

‘Oh, right.’ John rang the bell.

            It wasn’t long before the door was opened by an old, scruffy looking, bolding, old teacher who was old. And dusty. Paul greeted the man with a happy smile. John grinned, thinking Paul would be a good student. He quickly pushed the thought away, probably not good to start fantasizing now.

‘Ah, Mr McCartney. What a surprise. And who is this?’ Mr Carter asked, nodding with his head into the direction of John.

‘This is my friend, John Lennon. We have a very pleasant surprise for you, sir.’ Paul replied politely. John smiled and tried to focus on the teacher and not on Paul who was slowly and obviously unintentionally and unconsciously filling his head with dirty thought that he really should not have.

‘Hello, sir.’ John greeted with  a smile. The man nodded politely and stepped aside, letting the two young lads in.

            Mr Carters house was as dusty as the rest of him, but it was stylish. It was fairly obvious not much had changed since his wife had passed away, even though John had never been here before.  It was just too… lovely, apart from the dust. But John doubted highly if his wife had had that in mind when she decorated it. They were let into a big living room area and were offered a seat and a cup of tea, for which John was more than grateful.

‘Thank you, sir.’ John said as he took the expensive looking cup which the late wife had obviously picked out as well. John felt bad for the man and was glad to be able to give something back to him that would lighten up his world a tad bit more. His heart sped up as he heard Paul utter a polite and nearly submissive  “thank you” as well.

            The teacher sat down on the couch next to Paul and waited for what the boys had in store for him. John nodded to Paul, who still held the box.

‘Mr Carter, I… John and I have found something of yours. And I know for sure that you’d like it back.’ He started and he petted the box softly. The teacher’s eyes began to shine with hope. Paul licked his lips, because he was excited, and handed the box carefully to his teacher. It nearly seemed like some kind of ritual. Carefully the teacher placed it on his lap before gently lifting the cap. John noticed Paul was holding his breath, hoping that it was the right cat. Mr Carter stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before it seemed to hit him and he carefully took the creature out of the box. It gave a cute meow and purred as the man scratched him behind his ear before putting him down against his chest, holding him up by his behind like mothers did with their babies. It was an adoring sight to see.

‘Thank you…’ Was all the man could say as he continued to pet and kiss and hold his beloved cat like it was his son. John and Paul just smiled and stood silently after a few minutes. Paul mumbled something to his teacher about seeing him tomorrow, but the teacher only nodded and continued to play and coddle Smokey. The boys left quietly and shut the door tightly shut behind them.

            John sighed and wrapped an arms around Paul’s waist as they walked past a pet shop. Paul looked up as they stopped and turned his head to see what had caught his boyfriends attention. Paul didn’t say anything and just smiled, John saw in the reflection off the class. Behind it there were five little baby kittens softly and playfully coddled up together on a big, fluffy pillow. They meowed quietly to each other as they played and explored. They were nothing more than a couple of months old. John sighed and Paul placed a little kiss on his shoulder. Maybe one day he would buy one of his own. With Paul. Later, in a few years. When they were famous and living together in a big house with a swimming pool and a big, beautiful, walled garden for the animals to play around in. Maybe, they would even be able to hear the soft crying of something much more precious and fragile. Something that would later hobbling  around that same garden while singing songs her fathers had written and playing with the then adult cat. This time John did not push the thought away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
